


Bowers

by Amandapanda3024



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Rape, Teen Pregnancy, hard core rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: You should’ve gone with your friends.Rape is in this.Let me introduce you to the word warning. Warnings are something that appears in the beginning about things that could trigger you. I warned you. Read beginning when it says rape





	Bowers

You walked out of class to go to your locker but as you were walking past the fountain you saw The Bowers gang watching you and smirking and checking you out. You shrugged it off and got to your locker.  
You smiled as you were leaving thinking about the summer ahead. You walked out of school while talking with your friends and laughing. Your went to your friend’s car just to stop at one of their cars  
“Gotta go, my home is the opposite way of your guys houses,”You told them  
“K well see you tomorrow at the milkshake place right? “ Tess asked, you laughed and nodded  
“Of course,” You say with a smile, they laugh and whoop as they drive away. You laugh at them and start walking not noticing the Bower’s gang were driving behind you.  
You were so distracted thinking of how much fun summer was going to be. You decided to cross an alleyway so you could get to your nice home.You then heard a car behind you. It was the Bowers car.  
“Hey we got a fine a** here,” Henry said, His gang and you started walking faster then started running.but couldn’t out run a car. The car stopped a bit ahead and Patrick leaped out and grabbed you from behind.  
“You gonna share her with us Henry,” Vic asked, Henry laughed  
“Nah I wanna just enjoy her,” Henry laughed and unzipped your short short jeans.  
“STOP SOMEONE PLEASE HELP M-” Patrick covered your mouth and Henry growled  
“Be quite you b*tch,” You started crying as Henry went back to take your shorts off and Patrick started taking your shirt off so they could play with your breasts.  
“Oh this will be great,” Belch said, You started bawling even more. You then felt your panties get pulled down. What really made you realize that this was really happening when you heard Henry’s zipper go down.  
You whimpered “Oh don’t like you don’t want my D*ck why else would you wear those shorts,” Henry then signaled for Patrick by turning his head right. Patrick nodded and slammed you into the wall. The boys held your hand up and Henry was in the middle.you felt Henry position himself.  
“AHHHH,”  
You had never so much pain in your life. Vic covered your mouth with his hand as You screamed. Henry grunted, he gave you no time to adjust to him. He started thrusting as his gang held you down.  
Patrick then groped my left breast and Vic took his hand off your mouth and groped your right breast.  
“Oh she has the perfect tits,” Patrick moaned, Henry made a weird sound like a moan and laugh as he pounded you.  
Henry harshly thrusted into you repeatedly while his gang groped you  
“Oh god I’m so close,” Henry grunted, you were crying so hard you couldn’t breath almost. You then felt a hot liquid substance going into your cunt. When it was over he pulled out with a laugh  
“Come on guys,” they left you crying naked. After an hour of crying the cops saw you and took you to get help. You never told who raped you, you said you never saw their face. You knew they would just get away with it anyway  
A month later there you were crying next to a toilet holding a stick with the word pregnant on it. You couldn’t kill it. It was human, if you can’t kill a animal then how could you kill a human.  
The hardest part was walking into school with a baby belly starting to form and all the stares of your old friends.  
You didn’t know how it would feel when you tell the dad of your kid, forced or not, was in jail.


End file.
